Demon Keia
by Namster
Summary: While Tyson is walking home, he meets some one that will change his life forever (sorry I suck at summaries) By the way, there's a part about headphones, just forget that part, I'm to lazy to edit it 'cause I'd have to upload it again Well, plaese RR
1. The Mystery Unfolds

The rain beat down on Keia's window. She was a demon in what seemed like a cage. She had never been outside, basically because of her appearance. She had deep yellow eyes and fiery red hair shoulder length hair and at the top of her head, two cute little dog-ears that stood up. She had been looking out her window forever, and as long as she could remember. As far as she knew, she had been a demon forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~*****Flash back*****~~~~~~~~  
  
Keia stood motionless in a glass tube. The two scientists stared in wonder at there catch. Keia's amber eyes stared at the scientists. Keia felt something sharp stick into her arm. She screamed in pain. The things people to demons. ~~~~~~~~*****End Flash Back*****~~~~~~~~  
  
Keia laid her fingers on her arm were the needle pierced her skin. She saw a kid run by. He noticed her. She gave him a blank expression as the boy's mother came and said something Keia heard. "Now, now, you know what I told, don't pay attention to that girl. They say she's insane and never goes outside" The boy looked back up at the now crying Keia. The boy passed by and Keia wiped the tears from her eyes. Just then another boy walked bye and saw Keia's teary face. The boy was Tyson; he was 14 and had black hair. He smiled and waved. Keia stared in wonder. She waved back and smiled. She opened her window. "Hi! How're yah doin'? Wanna come down and got to the park with me?" Asked Tyson. Keia blushed. "Why should I mortal?" She asked Tyson Harshly. "Um.... Yeah, do you know how too Beyblade?' he asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~****Flash Black****~~~~~~~~  
  
Keia watched out of her window and saw a few kids go by carrying an odd, more complicated spinning top. She stared in wonder as they walked by. Suddenly a man opened her door and walked in carrying a box. "Keia, I have a present for you! It's a beyblade!" Said Boris, her 'Master', as he liked to call himself. Boris opened the box revealing a black beyblade. It had a bit beast like a griffon. The attack ring had blue streaks and little red nails. The weight disk was bronze and had black dots. The bottom was just black, but looked like the inside of a beyblade. Keia knocked it out of his hands spilling the tiny Beyblade parts everywhere. Boris simply stood there for a moment and his Blanc expression turned to an angry one. Boris slapped Keia hard across her face. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~****End Flash back****~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, but I have one." She answered coldly "You know what they say! One good blader to another, right?" Tyson said cheerfully. Keia quickly changed into her day clothes. She wore a long black cloak, like a dress. Tyson could see the rim of shorts underneath her dress. Her tattered red scarf somehow floated behind her. Tyson noticed something strange about her. Suddenly she burst out of her window breaking the window and covering her eyes. Tyson hadn't noticed her ears before, her claws, or her tail. "Wha-What are you? Please, don't hurt me!" Tyson pleaded "Human, aren't you? You're different from the others. You understand how others feel. You are a bleeding heart Tyson." She gave him a little chuckle, and a grin and gracefully jumped into the tree gracefully just as the Blade breakers came. "Tyson! You ok? Who, or what was that girl?" Ray asked. "I don't know. She jumped out a 4 story window, landed as if it was nothing, and jumped into that tree!" Tyson exclaimed. "What?" Said the Blade breakers. They all stared in wonder at Tyson.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE!!  
  
Me: Sorry!! I left it at a cliffhanger!! Tyson has to recover from the shock before I can continue  
  
Tyson: @_@ Mommy..  
  
Everyone (except Tyson): *Sweat drop* -_- U He's still out of it.  
  
Me: More on the way!! Please R+R! No flames, this is my first fanfic! Bye- Bye! 


	2. Shadow dwelers

DEMONIC KEIA CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"What???" The Blade Breakers stared in wonder at Tyson.  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
"I'm not kidding!" Exclaimed Tyson "She just jumped out of that window, and landed perfectly, and-"  
  
"Yah, we know Tyson. Let's follow her, lets see what she wants from you." Said Max  
  
"HEY!! I'm coming too!!" Yelled a brown haired girl as she raced around the corner  
  
"Hillary! You can't come! It's to dangerous!" Exclaimed Tyson  
  
"Oh. So you do care about me? ^_~ MY HERO!!" Said Hillary in a high and squeaky voice "but I'm still coming!" this time Hillary was talking in her normal voice.  
  
"I think it's ok if she comes, we can use her as bait!" Joked Max  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, I guess your right ^_^U" Tyson and Max simply made up jokes for a while until Hillary tackled them both  
  
"Hey! Do you guys here that? It sounds like someone singing!" Said Ray  
  
The Blade Breakers listened for a while in silence, until.  
  
"If you are lost in the dark, I will tell you 'bout the sun,  
  
you are here no escape from my visions of the world,  
  
you will cry all alone, but it does not mean a thing to me.  
  
Come to me, I will tell you 'bout the secret of the sun,  
  
It's in you, not in me, I hope you see the sun, someday in the darkness." Sang the odd voice  
  
"It sounds so young." Ray said looking around until he spotted a girl, shrouded in shadow. She was smiling, the rest of her body and face was hidden by the shadows.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Tyson in a strong voice.  
  
The girl's smile widened.  
  
" It does not much matter to me. I'm am no one, l want your voice." The girl's smile disappeared. It was simply gone. Her whole face was black.  
  
The Blade Breakers stared in wonder. Ray fell to the floor gasping for air.  
  
"Ray!" Tyson said as he rushed over to Ray  
  
"you okay buddy? Come on Ray!" Max said as he too rushed to Ray's side  
  
Ray stopped coughing. A glowing substance flew out of Ray's throat. The substance glowed in front of Ray for a while. Tyson looked at the girl.  
  
"What did you do too him?" Tyson yelled at the girl  
  
"Thank you." said the girl in a cheerful voice as the glowing substance floated toward her.  
  
Ray mouthed something. Tyson noticed he was trying to talk. Suddenly the girl from before jumped down from a roof and slashed at the odd girl. The girl gave a smile and evaporated into shadows all scurrying about. Then they formed again into the girl. She giggled and rapped her hand around the glowing substance.  
  
"thank you. I like his voice, not a peep out of him. as for you, Tyson. I don't have time right now." The girl grinned again. She stepped backwards into a dark alleyway filled with shadows. Her body just blended with the shadows.  
  
"Not a peep out of him." She repeated.  
  
Ray continued to try to say something. His voice was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER 2!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Wasn't that great Ray?  
  
Ray: . -_-U  
  
Tyson: I hate authors .  
  
Me: I WAS TEMPTED TO MEKE THIS A LOVE STORY!!!!  
  
All Blade Breakers (except Ray): EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! *all run and hide in random places*  
  
Max (from under a table): MERCY!  
  
Me: But. I might make a King Of Bandit Jing crossover!!! MWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Blade Breakers (except Ray): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: He, he he. I can do anything you know.  
  
Tyson: *suddenly coughs up a nuke*  
  
Ray: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: hey. You can't talk!  
  
Ray: .. ^_^U  
  
Me: More next chappie! Bye-Bye! ^_~ 


	3. More Demons?

LAST TIME:  
  
"Ray? What's wrong with you? Speak to me!!"  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
"It seems that your friend has lost his voice. Do not fret. I will retrieve it. That is my duty." The girl had a soft gentle voice. I am Keia." She smiled helpingly. She jumped up suddenly into a sakura tree Tyson and the rest of the Blade Breakers stared in wonder. "Who was that?" Max uttered. "That was the girl I saw jump out of the window. Creepy." Tyson answered. "My analysis says that she had a beyblade and a bit-beast with her! It's called Terror-dactyl! It's power and defense ratings are of the chart! I hope you don't have to face her in a beybattle! She'd smash Dragoon to pieces!" Kenny informed Tyson.  
  
Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers walked back to Tyson's Grandpa's training dojo. "You! You're Tyson! I challenge you too a beybattle!" a girl jumped from the edge of a small cliff. "Why did you. jump? Are you okay?" Tyson ran were the girl was falling The girl as she was falling stepped onto a ledge sticking out from the cliff. She hopped off of the ledge and did a flip in the air and landed perfectly, a blue haired boy following right behind her. He too landed perfectly. "We challenge you, the Bladebreakers, to a beybattle!" the boy said, "I am Ying." "And I," the girl said "am Yang." She and the boy held out there Beyblades. They both had bit-beasts. "Alright! We accept your challenge! Me and Max will take you on!" Tyson agreed. "Aw, that's a shame, we wanted to take you all on!" The girl mocked. She and the boy stepped out of the shadows that were hiding them. The girl had red hair to the bottom of her ears, and white long bangs to her shoulders. She also had a green stone embedded in her forehead. She was wearing a dark red short skirt, and a black bra top. The boy had long hair like Ray, only blue, and his bangs were green, and went down to is his waist. He was wearing a light short sleeve bage turtleneck, and black tight pants. The girl and the boy, as well as all the Bladebreakers, except Ray readied their Beyblades. "Three, two, one! Let it rip!" They all launched their Beyblades. Tyson circled the girl's black beyblade. He attacked and her beyblade dodged the attack, and shot back at Tyson's beyblade. His beyblade shot up into the air. "Dragoon! Finish her Beyblade with phantom hurricane!" Tyson ordered Dragoon. "RWOOOAAAR!!!!" Dragoon cried as he appeared and used phantom hurricane in mid-air. "Heh, what a mediocre attack!" the girl cried. Her Beyblade did nothing but spin normally. It didn't affect her Beyblade at all! "Attack Vampierius! Finish off Dragoon!" The girl cried. A Bat-based bit- beast appeared from her beyblade. It had long fangs, and red eyes with steal-tipped wings. It made a horrible, spine-chilling shriek. "Now Vampierius, destroy Dragoon with black lightning fang!" She cried. Her Beyblade started to glow a purplish-black color. Her Beyblade shot forward at an incredible speed, as well as her bit-beast. Her Beyblade knocked Tyson's entire Beyblade into a million pieces, except his bit beast. "No! Dragoon!" Tyson cried in disbelief. "Now Draciel, attack her bit-beast!" Max cried. His Beyblade was speeding toward the girl's beyblade. "Not so fast! Haven't forgotten about me have you?" Ying retreated from giving Dranzer a beating and attended to Draciel. "Finish Draciel Rein-Taru! Wild slash poison claw!" He ordered his bit- beast. His Beyblade instantly shattered Draciel, like it did Dragoon. "No way!!" Max stared in astonishment. Now only Kai was left. "Now Dranzer, Finish th-.!" before Kai could finish his sentence, he saw his Beyblade being shattered. "No way!" Said the Bladebreakers at the same time. "Well, that was boring. I hope we find a real challenge soon." Said Ying. "World Champions. Who made that crap up?" Said Yang. "No. Damn." Tyson shed a single tear as he stared at Dragoon. "Soul Stealers! Why do you insist on doing this??" Suddenly Keia jumped from a tree and attacked Ying and Yang. Ying's back glowed, and huge black wings spread, sharp horns grew atop his head and he dodged simply. Keia went to attack Yang. She grew wings as well, and gold horns. "They are demons, they present themselves as bladers, and then, when their victims drop their guard, they steal." Explained Keia. "Steal what?" asked Max. "Depends, shadow demons steal your voice. The girl you saw was a shadow demon. And those were Soul stealers." Answered Keia. "Um, excuse me." They all turned and looked. It was a young girl. She was wearing a red kimono with sakura on it in gold thread. "Are you lost little girl?" asked Kai. She was about seven. "Yes, I am lost in death. Please help me. I want to go home, but I.Can't" The girl looked sadly up at Kai. She burst into tears and ran to Kai. She nudged her head into Kai's stomach. "Do you think you could calm down a little?" Tyson asked politely. "What do you know? You don't know what I've been through!" The girl yelled at Tyson. She stuck out her hand and Tyson went flying into the cliff. "Unh!" Tyson fell to the ground limp. "Demon! Go to where you belong! In Hell!" Keia striked at the girl. Keia was in shock. Keia looked at whom she had striked. Her claws had pierced through Kai. "How?" Keia stared in wonder. The girl had squatted down and was still crying. "Kai!" Max rushed to Kai's side. Max reached into Kai's pocket and pulled out his cell phone (A/N I know that sucked, but I needed to get them out of trouble!) Max dialed 911 quickly. "Hello? Police, ambulance and fire station here. What can I do for you?" Asked the operator. "I need help! A girl just put her hand right through my friend Kai's back!" Max told the operator. "Were are you? Our city limits are. " "I don't care! I'm in Central Park, by Sunset Cliff okay?" Interrupted Max. "We'll be right there." Said the operator as she hung up. Max hung up as well and put Kai's cell phone back in his pocket. "Help! Somebody help!" Max yelled, but he knew it was no use. "Kai is dying..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chappie 3! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: That was a long chapter... My fingers hurt.  
  
Kai: My back hurts.  
  
Ray: No duh  
  
Me: Ray!! You can't talk!  
  
Ray: I can if I want!  
  
Me: No you can't! It says so in the story!  
  
Ray: So?  
  
Me: *whacks Ray with mallet* that'll shut him up for a while. Any way. This is where I say Bye-Bye! 


	4. Tragedy strikes, and so does Keia

LAST TIME:  
  
"Kai is dying."  
  
THIS TIME:  
  
At last the ambulance arrived. They picked up Kai and put him on one of the hospital beds. (A/N I forgot what those thing are called -_-U) Tyson was starting to get up. Keia was being arrested, for she had blood on her hand. "Wait!" cried Max, "You can't take Keia away! It wasn't her fault! Please, take me instead!" Pleaded Max. "You kids are nothing but trouble. This girl has committed a major crime, and it can't be ignored. Why do you care so much about this circus freak with ears anyway?" Said the policeman. "She's not a circus freak!" Shouted Max " I don't care what you say, she's still my friend!" " How could you possibly make friends with a weirdo like her?" The policeman pointed to Keia. " She's not a weirdo! She's just different! Don't judge people by what they look like!" Max yelled. Keia stared in wonder at Max. I, I thought he hated me the most. Keia's eyes filled with tears. I actually have people who defend me.  
  
FLASH BACK:  
  
The scientists kicked Keia. She rolled on the floor.  
  
"Stupid girl!" They kicked her again. "Cooperate!" Keia looked up at Boris who was behind a glass window. He simply stared as she was kicked, punched, and tormented. "B.Boris! Help m.me! Unh!!" again she was kicked. "Settle down you stupid girl! It's just a needle!" The scientist was about to kick her when he felt Keia's claws being dug into his hand. "Why you [Censored] girl! Little bitch!" The scientist thrust the needle into Keia's arm. Keia hadn't known what had happened until she felt the pain in her arm. She screamed in pain.  
  
END FLASH BACK:  
  
The policeman kicked Max. "Now you stupid kid. Stop complaining, she's a criminal and arguing with the law will only result in pain." The policeman said as he kicked Max one more time. Keia had seen enough. She jumped through the roof of the police car. Her body looked as if it was glowing in front of the moon. (A/N don't ask me how it got so late, but hey it's a cool scene right? Cut me some slack!) Her amber eyes glowed, and Max, as well as the policemen, could see her frightening eyes, and fangs. The policeman looked at her shocked for a minuet, then quickly took out his gun and shot several bullets at her. She blocked them easily with her claws. She caught one within her fingers and looked at it still in the air hovering in front of the moon blocking all light. She smiled. " So, this is what humans have for weapons? Pathetic! I have better weapons on my hands!" She cracked her knuckles and clenched her hand into a fist. She spoke quietly in an odd language no one had heard. She brought her hands out in front of herself and straitened her fingers. They glowed faintly at first, then a lot. "MEGICEL, ONBROW, CLAWS OF HELL!" Yelled Keia. Her fingers suddenly turned a shade of red and a large beam erupted from her left hand. It blew up the police car. Keia's eyes turned blood red suddenly. They glowed as the only light. Suddenly Keia's claws and fangs grew about twice their usual length. She smirked and large black dragon wings sprouted from her back. She screeched as loud and as horrible as a harpy. She was full demon now. "K-Keia??? Are you alright?? Keia!" Cried Max. (A/N if you're wondering were the ambulance is, let's just say it left with Tyson already ^_^U) Keia slowly turned around, her strong wings beating slowly. "He he he . of course I'm alright Max." Keia gave him a dazed smile. She darted toward him her claws outstretched. "Time to die Max!" Her fingers were but a few inches away from Max's throat. Suddenly Draciel darted out from his beyblade and thrust itself into Keia. Draciel leaped at Keia. Keia dodged gracefully and tried to stab Draciel with her claws. She was unsuccessful. Draciel and Keia both locked hands in an attempt to push either one back onto their back so they could strike. How could this stupid turtle be so strong? Why won't it die?? "Draciel!! I didn't know you could dome out of my beyblade!" Yelled Max to Draciel. Draciel looked to Max and dropped his guard. Keia then easily pushed Draciel back and stuck her claws into Draciel's neck. Max looked at what Keia had done with wide teary eyes. "Draciel?? No!!! Keia! How could you do something like this? I thought you were on our side!" Said Max as he looked in horror at Keia. Keia turned to Max and saw the sadness in his eyes. Suddenly her wings, claws, fangs, ears and tail disappeared. Keia was human. She fell limp onto the ground. Max picked her up. He looked at her. She was unconscious. She had a few cuts on her face. Keia. how did you become this? Max asked himself. He carried Keia home in his arms. He wondered to himself were he got this much strength. As he walked People stared at him and Keia. At last he got home. He quietly walked up the stairs to his room, and laid her on the bed. He went downstairs and slept on the couch. He was glad the night and horror was over.  
  
~~~~ END OF CHAPTER 4~~~~ Me: Hey Bladebreakers! Wasn't that chapter fun for you?  
  
Ray: .  
  
Kai: OoOoOow.  
  
Tyson: @_@  
  
Max: Mommy. @______@  
  
Me: Well, if you can't deal with this, then you'll be dead before I even get to finish the story.  
  
Keia: That chapter kicked butt!!! *suddenly appears wearing weird goth-girl outfit  
  
Everyone (except Keia): O_o  
  
Me: O_o sorry that was such a short chapter, I'm at a bit of a writers block, so I'll be happy to take new characters and ideas! And who knows! I might even put you in my story! ^_^ Well, that's all for now, Bye-Bye! 


End file.
